Frantic 3
Hi All, I didn't find a wiki for Frantic 3 (well, I found the Kongregate version but I'm not sure if I can add to it, so I made this one.) I'm stealing a lot of stuff online and really want to hear how you beat the game. I make view some YouTubes on it, but idk. I might be bored before I finish. Kyh • January 28, 2013 12:52 PM replied to nutty nutty - Scraping is staying close to enemy bullets without getting hit. It's mentioned in the 'Help' menu at the bottom of the stage select screen. Kyh • March 14, 2014 12:05 AM replied to gmdave449 gmdave449 - The emergency device does just what it says, which is occasionally converting nearby bullets into coins. The effect is subtle and hard to spot. And as with some of the other accessories, will only ever go off while you're in secondary weapon mode (left-clicking with mouse controls). Otherwise, you have no control over it. Hope that helps :) **** The game starts and you name your save file. Then you can choose whether to aim with the mouse or aim with the wasd and space bar. Ships Modifiers Areas ivod Feb. 9, 2013 IMPOSSIBLE BADGE TIPS: First of all, get the 'interceptor' ship. Play on kamikaze (no hits allowed) and casual (bosses and enemies are weaker and bullets are slower). Completely focus on dodging, money won't be a big issue. Get 8 cannons and 1 rocket (yea, the ninth weapon slot is in dark green and hidden but if you click on it you can buy a weapon there:p), and 3 power booster, 3 overdrive drive and 2 Absorption panels. The only hard thing about the impossible badge are the last 2 levels (Area 5 bonus 2 and 3), in which I show the tactics here; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5Nv1cLOamI Good luck! ---------------------------- SpecialD Mar. 22, 2018 Always epic game Frantic series! An alternative TIPS for IMPOSSIBLE BADGE "lazy version": Select Tactician ship(fast regen energy and 12 accessory), Select Kamikaze and Casual. Buy early 4 rockets(after some levels you can afford the first rocket)and buy 1 laser(clicking on the DarkGreen slot as ivod wrote(thx ivod), (-ed I think he means missiles and I'm not sure if he means to buy Lasers or Laser. I'm going with Lasers because you start with Laser.) no problem if laser dont hit boss.With these weapons you do not have to worry about hitting enemies and bosses standing to the side dodging,but you have to worry only to avoid the bullets,and money will rain toward you. Buy 3 Overdrive Drive,3 Advanced Targeting,3 Power Booster,3 Coin Magnet for get fast money, after change it with 3 Absorption Panels;) In Area5 bonus3 change laser with cannon. With this ship that has fast charging of energy,you can use Secondary Weapon when there are so many enemies(just a few clicks and the rockets will clean everything easily meanwhile you can asleep):D Do the same obvious tactic..survival dodge!You have earned all achievements!Have a good game ------------------------ Xslaughter Mar. 22, 2018 Quick hint for the people struggling with almost impossible small spaces you have to survive: Get the upgrades that gives Shield for scraping. When a fight starts try to get a full shield, then when you get a point where you struggle just press spacebar before that point on the 2nd run and burst the boss down (at the cost of the shield) And make sure to recharge it with the modules right away so you can burst in another pinch.